A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Angel Grace
Summary: Not a songfic, despite the title. What would happen if I were TPTB. Trory story.


Pairing: R/T, of course Normal 3 88 2001-10-31T17:21:00Z 2001-11-02T00:43:00Z 2 1501 8560 166402 71 20 10041 10.2625 3.9 pt 5.3 pt 0 2 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Pairing: R/T, of course

Rating: PG-13 at the most

Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1

Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.  No copyright infringement is intended.  The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them.  

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

**by Grace**

                Rory awoke with a start.  She knew she had been dreaming, but she didn't know what she had been dreaming about.  Glancing over at her clock, she was just in time to watch the numbers switch over from 5:59 to 6:00.  Music began to blare, and she gave the offending object a half-hearted slap as she grudgingly crawled out of bed.  Today was the first day of school, and she didn't want to be late for the start of her junior year at Chilton.

                When Rory finally made it into the kitchen, she was surprised and delighted to find a fresh pot of coffee and a plate of Pop-Tarts waiting for her.

                "Morning, kiddo.  How did you sleep?"

                Rory's brow furrowed.  "Okay, I think.  I had strange dreams."

                "Ooh, what were they about?"

                She took a sip of coffee and a bite of Pop-Tart before replying.  "That's just it--I don't know."

                "Then how do you know they were strange?"

                Her daughter shrugged.  "I just do.  Anyway, I need to get going, or I'll miss my bus."

                "Not so fast, missy."

                Rory looked at her warily. "What?"

                "In honor of your first day of school, I thought it would be nice if you could arrive in style.  Here, take the Jeep," she said, holding out the keys.

                "Seriously?  Thanks, mom."  She grabbed the keys and hugged Lorelai, then practically ran out the door.

                As she descended the front porch steps, she heard Lorelai call after her, "Just don't hit any deer!"

*              *              *

                Rory arrived at Chilton early, and the halls were still nearly deserted as she approached her locker.  Spotting something white on it, she quickened her pace, and was soon pulling off a small envelope with her name on it.

                Curiosity getting the better of her, she tore into the letter and began to read.

_                Dear Rory,_

_As you're reading this, I'm sitting in the Hartford airport, waiting for the flight that will deliver me to New York, and then on to France and boarding school.  You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, but I guess I just thought you had a right to know why I was leaving._

_Rory, last year was the most significant time in my entire life, and it's all because of you.  Before you came to Chilton, I was perfectly satisfied with the status quo.  My role at school was well defined, and I was content to spend my time with girls who were dating me for the same reason I was dating them.  That changed when I met you._

_What started out as just another conquest became a challenge to who I was as a person.  Suddenly, the golden boy, charming routine wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough.  After sixteen years of everyone telling me I could do no wrong, I didn't take too kindly to suddenly being told I didn't measure up._

_So I teased you, tormented you, tried to make you feel as insignificant as you made me feel.  That all ended, though, the moment I kissed you.  In that one brief, shining moment, I tasted everything I had never before known I wanted out of life.  I suddenly realized that I _liked_ being challenged, and that my behavior towards you hadn't been just about "winning," but about making you pay as much attention to me as I was paying to you.  In that moment, I realized that I had fallen in love with you, Rory._

_After that, I didn't know what to do.  Not only did you run away crying, but you also proceeded to set me up with Paris.  I couldn't believe you had no idea how I felt about you, when every particle of my being seemed to scream it out loud._

_Finally, though, I thought I had a chance--the P.J. Harvey tickets.  I know I handled things badly, and you have no idea how sorry I am for that.  Nothing I say can ever excuse my behavior, but please understand that I was scared, and confused, and completely out of my depth._

_My heart broke that afternoon, when you told Dean you loved him and that you hated me.  I had never known something could hurt so badly.  Despite the pain, I couldn't make myself stop loving you._

_I did a lot of thinking over the summer, and I realized I don't ever want to go back to the person I used to be.  If I went back to Chilton, it would be easy to fall back into the role of player, especially if I was only doing it for myself.  For you…for you I could do anything._

_Of course, the other reason I didn't want to go back was because I didn't think I could handle seeing you every day.  It would kill me to watch him make you happy when I am incapable of doing so.  I could not be near you, nor could I stay away._

_So I'm leaving.  Maybe an ocean of distance will be enough to mend my heart.  I can be the man that I want to be there, and perhaps someday I'll be a man you would be proud of._

_                                Please don't forget me, Rory, and always remember I love you._

_                                                                                                All my love,_

_                                                                                                                Tristan DuGrey_

                Tears were streaming down Rory's face by the time she finished the letter.  How could she not have known?

                Her relationship with Dean was a thing of the past.  His father had been transferred back to Chicago in July, and they decided not to try the long-distance thing.  In truth, she hadn't exactly been heartbroken to see him go.  Things had never been the same after they got back together, and his moving was just a way to end things gracefully.

                At the beginning of August, her Chilton yearbook had arrived in the mail.  As she was paging through the candid section, she came across a picture of herself and Tristan, sitting on a bench in the courtyard.  As she gazed at the picture, something clicked inside of her.  Despite how the school year ended, she missed him.  She was looking forward to seeing him again, and to smoothing out past differences.

                For the remainder of the summer, she thought of him more and more each day, and her cheeks always grew warm at the memory of their kiss.  Now that her heart and mind were free of the distraction that was Dean, Rory could admit to herself that she was attracted to Tristan.

                And now…this.  Snapping back to reality, she glanced at her watch.  She had no idea what time his flight left, or even what airline he was on, but maybe…  Without hesitation, she ran from the school and got back in the Jeep.  Grabbing her mom's cell phone out of the glove compartment, she dialed the number of the Chilton office.

                When a voice came on the line, she tried to make herself sound older, and said, "Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore.  I'm calling to let you know that my daughter, Rory Gilmore, won't be at school today.  She's very ill."

                The slightly nasal voice of the secretary replied, "All right.  Thank you for calling, Ms. Gilmore.  I hope Rory feels better soon."

                "I'm sure she will.  Good day."

                _Good day?  I'm such a dork,_ thought Rory as she hit the "end" button and threw the phone on the passenger seat.  Turning the key in the ignition, she jammed on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot.

                During the half-hour drive, Rory tried to stay reasonably close to the speed limit, but it wasn't easy.  She _had_ to stop Tristan.  Still, truancy _and_ a speeding ticket would be a bit much to explain for one day.

                Finally, she reached the airport, and headed for the short-term parking.  Leaving her car as close to the terminal as she could, she sprinted into the building.

                Looking at the list of airlines, she realized she had no idea where to start.  Fortunately, the airport wasn't _that_ big.  Weaving her way through the crowds of travelers, Rory continually scanned the people for Tristan's blond head.

                She slowed as she reached the gate area, pausing at each one to examine the waiting passengers.  She became increasingly frantic with each passing gate, and by the time she reached the last one, she was certain she must be too late.

                But there, in the corner near the window, facing away from her, was someone.  She inched tentatively closer, until she could make out the puka-shell necklace peeking above his collar.  He was wearing headphones, and his head bobbed gently along with the music as he read a book.

                She moved to stand beside him, and then spoke his name.  "Tristan."

                His head snapped up, and his eyes widened in amazement.  Pulling off his headphones, he stood.  "Rory?  Are you really here?"

                She nodded.  "I got your letter."

                He cast his eyes downward.  "I'm sorry.  I should never have written it."

                "No, I'm glad you did."  
                He looked up again, and in his eyes there was a faint glimmer of hope.  "Why?"

                "Because if you hadn't, I would have been too late."

                "Too late for what?  To say goodbye?"

                She reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.  "To ask you to stay."  She waved the letter she was clutching in her other hand.  "You said here you could do anything for me, so I'm asking you to stay.  For me."

                "I…I don't understand."

                She leaned in and whispered, "Let's just say I don't hate you."  She closed the remaining gap between them, and pressed her lips to his.

                Instantly, his arm snaked around her waist, and he pulled her closer, their bodies molding together.  The kiss intensified, and the letter drifted to the floor as her hand clasped the back of his neck, and his threaded in her hair.  At last, they broke apart, and Tristan could see tears in Rory's eyes.

                "You're crying again."

                She smiled.  "Yes, but this time I'm not running away."

                His face grew serious.  "I meant what I said in the letter.  I love you, Rory."

                "I know," she said softly.  "I love you too."

                He captured her mouth in another tender kiss, his own eyes welling up.

                "So will you stay here, with me?" she asked several breathless minutes later.

                "Always."

                As she nestled her head against Tristan's chest, her arms clasped firmly around his waist, Rory finally remembered her dream.  And then she smiled, for it had just come true.

*finis*


End file.
